


𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘤𝘢𝘵.

by carissimipaixao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Reader is very unlucky, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissimipaixao/pseuds/carissimipaixao
Summary: When the Detective woke up that day, late for work, something in the back of her mind told her that, surely, nothing would go her way until the day was over.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Kudos: 29





	𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘤𝘢𝘵.

**Author's Note:**

> detroit: become human (c) quantic dream

[Name] had woken up to the sight of the sunlight coming through her window. Blinking once, blinking twice, she turned her head to look at the old alarm clock on her bedside table. She regretted the decision immediately. ‘ _Fuck, holy shit!_ ’ She quickly sat up, hissing as a wave of a headache came crashing. The woman swung her legs off the bed, standing to her feet, and she ran to the bathroom, brushing her hair rapidly. 

A sudden, sharp ring from the doorbell echoed through the apartment, making her jump as it destroyed the peaceful silence inside her apartment. ‘Ugh, what now?’ She grumbled under her breath. She walked to the living room, eying the front door. ‘Coming! Just a second!’ [Name] turned away from the door, grabbing the clothes for the day from the iron table. She mentally patted herself on the shoulder for having ironed the clothes the previous night. After all, she already knew, deep down, that she would most likely oversleep ━ _again_.

She walked to the bathroom, placing the clothes on top of a white closed-lidded basket. It was where she usually left the dirty clothes before putting them all inside the washing machine. [Name] stripped herself of her clothes, throwing them aside, and began to pull the trousers up, shaking her body as she struggled to put them on. _Why did I buy these again? They’re a pain in the ass to put on!_ She huffed when she was finished, and the woman reached for the button-up shirt.

As she pushed her arms into the sleeves, she heard a knock from the front door. A voice followed, but the sound was so muffled that she could not understand what was said. ‘Someone’s either in a hurry, or just _really_ impatient,’ she mumbled. Taking her deep breath, she shouted as loud as she could, ‘ _Just a second!_ ’ She grabbed the hairbrush on the sink and tried to untangle her hair, as well as to make it look more presentable. Whoever was ringing and knocking on her head would not want to see a bed hair, most likely.

_Then again, would it drive them away and let me be?_ She hummed, smirking mischievously, before shaking her head. That was just her childish and grumpy self talking, but, like it or not, she was now an adult. There was simply no time for pranks.

[Name] left the bathroom, figuring she should not leave her _unwanted_ visitor waiting any longer. Her eyes, however, were focused solely on the buttons of her shirt. The tip of her tongue slyly poked out as her fingers struggled to grasp the buttons. They were too small. She stood in front of the apartment door as she finished buttoning up with a sigh. _You’re lucky I like you_ , she thought. Adjusting her shirt, she unlocked the front door and pulled it open.

A tall man stood in the long hallway, right in front of her door. At first glance, people would have been quick to assume he was a human, but the glowing light on the side of his head and the armband on his jacket sleeve would be quick to correct those misjudgments. Connor was, indeed, an android. He gave a slight quirk of his lips, with a firm nod. ‘Good morning, Detective.’

‘Connor!’ [Name] couldn’t help but exclaim in joy, her lips curling into a wide grin. ‘What a sight for sore eyes.’ She stepped aside, urging him to enter the apartment before she rushed towards the kitchen. ‘I see you kept your word.’

The android closed the door behind him, ‘Of course. You told me this would be necessary, after your late shift at the station.’

‘I swear I dreamt about all the paperwork I did last night, too,’ she mumbled, before throwing her hands in the air with a huff. ‘It haunts me, even in my dreams!’ She shook her head, lowering and crossing her arms as she waited for the coffee machine in front of her to fully switch on. ‘I didn’t expect you to _actually_ show up, though.’

Connor’s optics followed her movements ━ careful and calculatingly, as always ━ while she reached towards the sink, grabbing a washed cup. ‘You said it was highly probable that you’d sleep through your alarm, if you were to stay up the entire night.’ Although his facial expression remained passive, his tone morphed into one of concern. ‘However, I’d like to remind you, as I have many times before, that this kind of sleeping schedule is very unhealthy for you. It may affect your concentration, your memory, as well as your psychological condition.’

‘Yeah, you told me,’ she said as the cup was slowly filled with the _delicious caffeine_. ‘And, if I recall correctly, I told you it’s part of the job.’ Taking the cup from the coffee machine, she put a teaspoon of sugar and mixed it in the coffee, shifting to lean against the counter. ‘Even the part where I have to deal with Reed’s crappy attitude right in the morning.’ The thought of it made her smile falter, and she proceeded to grumble under her breath, ‘ _Fucking Reed._ ’

As she gulped the hot liquid down, Connor blinked as the LED on the side of his temple flashed. ‘We should get going, Detective. We wouldn’t want to arrive even later for work.’

‘Don’t rub it in,’ she whined with a glare, although there was no heat to it. ‘We’ll be fine, anyway.’ She put the cup in the sink and grabbed the jacket that was hanging by the door. [Name] opened the door with an overly exaggerated bow, ‘After you, fine sir.’

‘The elevator is out of order,’ she heard as she locked the apartment’s door. ‘Let’s take the stairs.’

_Exercise right in the morning,_ the woman snickered internally, before following after the android. They jogged down the stairs and left the building, approaching the only car in the parking lot. It was an older model, from the late 2010s, but it had been loyally by her side since the beginning of her career. It had never betrayed her, and she was too stubborn to update to a newer model if her car was still functioning perfectly.

The two entered the car, while she shivered slightly from the cold breeze outside. The same breeze was able to seep in from the cracks, but she quickly turned on the engine and blasted the air conditioner to medium power to fight against the cold. [Name] sighed, pushing the handbrake down as she prepared to pull out.

‘Detective, your seatbelt,’ Connor said, almost exasperatedly. Even the android seemed to be tired of reminding her of the same, little thing ━ as he always had, since they met. He was constantly reminding her of potential dangers and the measures she should take to avoid unnecessary harm. Instead, regardless of how many times he advised her (be it in support of something, or against something), she continued with the same behaviors. It was as if she did not learn. _Nah, I just like to annoy you._

She chuckled, moving to put on her seatbelt as she exited the parking lot and entered the main road. ‘Yes, _Dad_ ,’ she said, sparing a glance at Connor as the clip of the seatbelt made the android nod contentedly.

As they zoomed down the streets, she noticed someone walking their dog on the sidewalk. The android’s head quickly shifted to stare at the animal, his expression brightening. A smile bloomed on her face; it was nearly endearing to see him become so excited at the sight of his favorite animal. She remembered the many times Hank told her of how the friendship between Connor and Sumo, the two having become inseparable.

‘By the way,’ Connor turned to her, ‘how is Sumo? I heard he had to be taken to the vet?’

‘Sumo has just returned and he is recovering smoothly,’ he replied.

‘What had been he diagnosed with?’

‘Arthritis. It affects the joints, causing stiffness, pain, swelling, and decreased range of motion.’ [Name] hummed. He continued, ‘Sumo is approximately seven-years old, and the appearance of this disorder is not uncommon. But, it’s being treated right now with medication. Half a dose must be taken twelve in twelve hours.’

She nodded, putting her elbow against the window as she idly rested her left hand on the wheel, while the other reached for the air conditioner, lowering the temperature, as the car was already warm enough for her. ‘I assume you’re the one giving the medication, or at least the one who reminds Hank of it?’ She looked at him, mirth in her eyes as she nudged him playfully, ‘You’re always so strict with schedules and always comply to instructions.’

‘Antibiotics must be taken properly,’ Connor said with a matter-of-fact tone. ‘But, yes. I help prepare the medication when it’s time.’

‘Then, since we’re talking about time regulation and all, why did you arrive as late as you did to check up on me?’ She raised an eyebrow.

‘You always arrive at the station at least ten minutes before your shift begins. You mentioned yesterday that you had a “warning alarm” in case you ever overslept just as your shift had started.’

The Detective blinked. ‘You remember that much?’

Connor’s mouth twitched. ‘Just as you’ve told me, it’s part of the job.’

[Name] shook her head with a chuckle. However, before she could comment, something suddenly clicked and the car went silent. _You’ve got to be kidding me_ , she thought as she cursed under her breath. Staring at the dashboard, her suspicions were revealed to be true; the engine had died. She turned on the four yellow lights to warn the cars behind her, and climbed slightly onto the sidewalk. That way, at least half of the car would be out of the busy road and everyone could drive without her interrupting the traffic or causing confusion.

She turned the key in the ignition, listening to the engine attempt to start. But it wouldn’t. ‘Jesus,’ she mumbled. ‘Are you kidding me?’

‘Detective [Surname],’ Connor called from the passenger’s seat. ‘I believe the battery had been drained off.’

‘That’s just your imagination,’ she said. ‘It’s all in our heads.’ The woman continued to turn the key, determined to make the car start once again. Then again, nothing was _more_ stubborn than her. ‘If I turn the key _hard enough_ , the car will start. Just watch!’

‘Well, the probability of that is _zero_ ,’ Connor raised an eyebrow. She turned to look at him, with a small glare. ‘But, you go ahead.’

‘Don’t you sass me right now, Connor,’ she huffed. [Name] tried to turn the key once again, but the outcome was the same as before. She hit the wheel with her hand. ‘ _Goddamn it,_ ’ she cursed, rubbing her temple. ‘What now?’

‘I suggest we call a tow truck to tow the car away and bring it to a mechanic,’ the android advised. ‘The car will need a new battery, now, but it is best to leave the car under the care of a professional.’

The woman was silent for a moment, her gaze swimming aimlessly across the dashboard. Sighing heavily, she took off her seatbelt, gesturing for Connor to do the same. Grabbing the purse that was next to his feet, she opened the door, ‘Alright. Let’s do it. What other choice do we have?’

Before she could grab her phone from the purse, she stopped to stare at Connor as he stood idly by the car, his LED flashing and blinking wildly. _Is he…?_ ‘Hello, I’d like to request a tow truck to tow a vehicle to the nearest mechanic as soon as possible, please.’

[Name] sighed, walking around the car. She leaned against the hood of the car, waiting for the android to finish the call as he provided all the necessary details about the car and their location. _I guess when you’re an android, you know everything and anything_ , she thought, tapping her arm with her finger as she watched the cars pass by them. Even though she had taken that particular route to work a few times, whenever she happened to be running late, the woman never quite found time to memorize the names of the roads. Perhaps, it was also due to the fact that she was new to the overall zone.

‘They’ll be here in ten minutes,’ Connor’s voice snapped her back to reality.

She frowned. ‘That’s still quite a while. I’m late for work, I can’t wait around for much longer.’

Connor opened his mouth to reply, but, before he could, a sudden yelp left [Name] as she lunged forward at the contact of _freezing_ water against her body, just as a black car quickly drove by. ‘ _Motherfucker!_ ’ She yelled, turning to glare at the vehicle as it disappeared amongst the traffic. The back of her jeans had gone damp, and she found herself shivering intensely.

‘Detective [Surname],’ the android called, stepping forward. ‘The tow truck will be here before you know it. For now, let us find shelter. Your body temperature is dropping and it is best you avoid getting a cold.’ 

[Name] turned to look at him as he pulled a triangle from the back of the car. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Taking the safety procedures and signalizing your car, so that the other drivers may see it,’ he automatically replied before beginning to walk in the opposite direction. Once he had walked half a mile, he put the triangle down, making sure it was stable and wouldn’t fall. _Always complying to instructions, indeed_ , she thought as Connor stood to his feet, merely sparing a proud glance at his handiwork before walking back up to her.

‘Let’s go, then,’ she nodded and locked the car. The young woman turned on her heel, ‘I know a café nearby. It’s pretty cozy.’

The walk to the café didn’t last long, but it didn’t stop [Name] from trembling from the cold. Not only that, but the damp fabric felt uncomfortable. She began to ponder going back home to change ━ and avoid getting the cold that Connor insisted to remind her about as he observed her shivering ━ but, to what extent? She would only arrive even later to work. _Chief must already have quite the speech ready_ , she thought with a grimace.

Connor stepped ahead of her, politely opening the door for her. [Name] glanced up at him with a thankful smile and entered the café, sighing blissfully as she was hit with a warm breeze. ‘If only this could last forever,’ she murmured.

As she approached the counter, the waitress quickly raised her head, pausing as she organized the display. ‘Look who it is,’ she began with a smirk. ‘[Name] in the flesh.’ Anna took a careful look at her, noticing her poor state. ‘God, what happened to you?’

The Detective shrugged. ‘What can I say? Just another damn Tuesday,’ she said. ‘Can you get me a coffee?’

Anna nodded and turned to the coffee machine behind her, just as Connor intervened. ‘Detective, are you sure you want to take another coffee? It’s been six minutes since your first coffee of the day.’ She shrugged, leaning against the counter as he continued. ‘The overconsumption of caffeine will cause your blood pressure to increase and it can cause dizziness, shakiness━’

‘I’m aware, sadly,’ [Name] said. ‘Years at it, you know?’ She turned to look at Connor, noticing the confused frown on his face. ‘I need something to cheer me up a little, that’s all.’

The android paused for a moment, before nodding slowly. From the change of LED color, she could see he was struggling to process how easily humans were willing to self-destruct their bodies and health just for a little closure. Connor watched her slowly dissolve the sugar in the coffee, staring blankly out the windows. Anna, on the other hand, continued to organize the display and the pastries, humming under her breath.

‘Hey,’ [Name]’s eyes snapped to Anna as she placed a paper bag on top of the counter. ‘Take this,’ she said. At her expression, she explained, ‘A little treat for you. You look like you need it, girl.’

‘Anna━’

The waitress shushed her. ‘Don’t you start,’ she shook her head. ‘Why you gotta be so stubborn, huh?’

She shrugged, although her face brightened up slightly at the gift. ‘What can I say? Mom made me this way.’ She finished the coffee and reached for her wallet, stopping when Anna cleared her throat. ‘What? I can’t pay for my coffee now?’ The older woman crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow as if she was daring her to _try_. [Name] chuckled, raising her hands in surrender. ‘Alright, alright.’

Anna smiled victoriously. ‘You just take care, girl.’ She shifted her gaze to the android, ‘Keep an eye on her, would you? You can’t leave her alone for one second, or she will━’ 

‘I don’t need babysitting,’ [Name] groaned, rolling her eyes. ‘I can take care of myself. I just happen to be extraordinarily unlucky at times.’

‘ _At times_ , right,’ she echoed.

‘Detective,’ Connor suddenly spoke up. ‘The tow truck is nearly here.’

[Name] nodded. Sighing, she turned to Anna, ‘Well, you heard him. Gotta go.’ The women exchanged goodbyes before the Detective and her android friend left the café. She glanced inside the paper bag, her eyes lightening up at the sight of a grilled toast. ‘Man, Anna _does_ know the way to my heart.’

‘Is your friend a surgeon?’ Connor asked, tilting his head to the sight as he frowned. ‘When I looked her up on the database, there was no indication that she had a higher education degree.’

‘Oh, because of━ _pfft_ ,’ the woman chuckled as she shook her head. ‘I was just joking. I didn’t mean it _literally_.’

‘Then, what do you mean by “she knows the way to your heart”?’

[Name] took a bite of the grilled toast, humming contentedly. ‘Well,’ she began, despite her mouth being full, ‘when you say someone knows the way to your heart, it means they know what you like and how they can make you fall in love with them.’ She turned to Connor in amusement as she guessed the next question, ‘But no, Anna doesn’t want me to fall in love with her. She’s a happily married woman.’

‘Oh,’ Connor blinked. ‘I see.’

‘We learn new things every single day,’ she mused.

‘What about you?’ She blinked in confusion, as she continued to eat her meal. ‘Have you considered marriage? Becoming a “happily married woman”? It is normal for humans to settle down at your age.’ Connor had always been the most curious person ━ er, android ━ she knew, so she wasn’t entirely fazed by the blunt question and interest.

‘My age? Don’t make me feel old, Connor. That’s the least thing you want a woman to feel,’ she nudged the android, before looking away as she pondered the question. ‘Honestly, I’m not sure,’ she mumbled. ‘I’ve been focusing on my career for the past thirteen years, and I don’t even think I’ve found “the one” for me.’ A beat of silence followed before she shrugged. ‘Doesn’t matter. I got time. Either way, we don’t always need to be married to be _happy_. Having friends and people you can trust is enough, same with being with your family. If your career is successful and allows you to get by in life, then that’s enough, too.’

Silence fell over the two, as they approached her car. There was still a lot of traffic, but that was to be expected for an industrial city such as Detroit. The tow truck was nowhere in sight, but they would arrive sooner or later. Either way, [Name] couldn’t run back the clock and erase the fact that she was as late as a mule to work.

Connor turned to her abruptly, ‘Are you happy?’

It took her a moment to realize he was referring to what she had said previously. She crossed her arms, hoping to keep some warmth to herself, ‘That’s a hard question. But, I think I am.’ Her gaze shifted to the traffic as the cars drove by. ‘The road was long to get to where I am, and there were times where I doubted myself and my abilities, times where I was at my lowest. Joining the law enforcement wasn’t even my _first_ option. I don’t regret it, though. Helping people and bringing wrongdoers to justice is, as cliché as it sounds, something I really enjoy doing.’

She turned her back to the traffic, leaning against the car as she stared at Connor. ‘My coworkers are some of the nicest people I’ve ever met. Everyone ━ well, nearly _everyone_ ━ seems to have the same ambition, or at least they give some importance to what teamwork stands for and we all work towards the same goal. “We’re all in this together,” I guess.’ She chuckled at her reference, before shaking her head. ‘Anyway, I’d go as far as to consider that everyone here has become part of my family, in a way.’ The Detective winked at him playfully, ‘And, I have you, too. Always keeping an eye out for me’

Connor’s LED turned yellow momentarily, his facial expression shifting to show a mixture of confusion and surprise, before he gave her a light smile. His eyes looked over her shoulder, ‘Detective, they’re here.’ [Name] glanced over her shoulder, before backing away from the car. She closed the paper bag around the half-eaten toast and placed it on a bench that was just beside the car.

The procedure to tow away the car, thankfully, did not take much time. She handed them the car keys and let them handle the rest, stepping back as she observed carefully. ‘What do you suggest we do now?’ She asked the android that stood by her side.

‘Calling a taxi is a good alternative,’ he said.

She shrugged. ‘I guess you’re right. Not like there’s much to work with, anyway.’ She waved briefly at the tow truck’s driver as he left. She turned to look behind her, ‘Anyway, in that case━’

A dog paused in its tracks, staring at her, dead in the eye, as it reached for the leftover toast.

‘No, no, don’t you dare!’

It huffed, as if it was _laughing_ at her, before biting onto her meal and running off. ‘No!’ [Name] dragged out, exaggeratedly, extending her arm towards the dog as it ran in the opposite direction. ‘My delicious toast with extra, melting cheese!’ She faked a coupe of sobs, putting her hand on her chest. ‘You will be missed…’

‘Detective?’ Connor was looking at her strangely, frowning. He glanced towards the dog as it disappeared into an unknown street and turned back to her. ‘Are you alright?’

She sighed. ‘I will be, eventually. God, what did I do to be so unlucky?’ [Name] put her hands on her hips. ‘Anyway, let us call for a taxi, cross our fingers for good luck, and finally get to work. I mean, at this rate, what’s the worst that could happen?’ The android at her side opened his mouth, but she quickly raised a hand with a tired expression. ‘Don’t answer that, Connor.’


End file.
